This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a pulsating rotational flow for use in well operations.
In drilling a well, rock cuttings are produced by a drill bit cutting into a subterranean formation. These cuttings should be carried out of the well, so that drilling can continue. In well cleaning, particulate material produced by the cleaning should be carried out of the well.
In many different types of well operations, it can be difficult to advance a tubular string into the well. For example, if the tubular string comprises coiled tubing, a flexibility of the tubing may prevent it from being pushed into the well.
For the above reasons and others, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art.